Finding Nemo Home Video
Home video releases for Finding Nemo. __TOC__ Scene Index #New Parents #Main Titles #First Day of School #Field Trip #The Drop-Off #Nemo Lost #Meeting Dory #Sharks #The Tank Gang #The Abyss #Anglerfish #Nemo's Initiation #Fish Impressions #Jellyfish #The Filter #Turtles #News Travels #Off Ramp #Dory Speaks Whale #Algae #Inside the Whale #Sydney Harbour #The Aquascum #Pelicans #Darla! #Goodbye Dory #Nemo and Dory #Fishing Net #Reunion #Back on the Reef #Tank Escape #End Credits 2003 DVD Easter Eggs Disc One * Visual Commentary by Andrew Stanton, Lee Unkrich and Bob Peterson. * In the "Bonus Features" menu, press the left arrow key on your remote control until a small green fish appears. Select to hear Bruce the shark take an oath to diligently look for Easter Eggs on the DVD. * On the same screen, highlight the "Back" menu entry and press down for another green fish to appear. Select for a clip with Dory and Marlin. * On the Main Menu, select "Bonus Features", then select the "Visual Commentary" menu. Highlight the "Aquarium" button and press up to highlight another green fish. Select this to access a menu variation with Bruce chasing Dory. * On the same menu, select "Visual Commentary Index". Highlight the "Play All" menu entry and press left to highlight a green fish. Select to hear Bruce ask if you expect to find an aquarium on every screen. * On the "Set Up" menu, highlight the "Languages" menu entry and click left to make a green fish appear. Click on the fish to hear Bruce tell you not everything you click is an Easter Egg. Characters *Marlin *Nemo *Dory *Tad *Sheldon *Pearl *Barracuda *Bruce *Anchor *Chum *Anglerfish *Crush *Squirt *Gill *Gurgle *Bubbles *Jacques *Deb & Flo *Bloat *Nigel *Gerald *Dentist *Darla Disc Two * In the "Behind The Scenes" sub-menu to the "Bonus Features" menu, highlight "Studio Tour" and press up to highlight a green fish. Select for a clip of Dory. * In the "Bonus Features" menu, highlight the "Back" button in the lower right corner of the screen and press down to highlight another fish. Select to see a mock commercial for "Aqua Scum 2003." * In the "Mr. Ray's Encyclopedia" menu, highlight the "Back" menu entry and press down for another green fish. Select for another Dory clip. Deleted Scenes The Deleted Scenes can be found on Disc 1 in the Bonus Features section. Alternate Beginning: Bedtime Story Marlin is constantly trying to tell Nemo a story, but Nemo keeps interrupting. The story in voles fish on the ocean floor, surrounded by kelp and clams, and explains that Nemo's mother was beautiful, and that the ocean took her away. Panicked Father After hearing that Mr. Ray is heading towards the drop-off, Marlin heads off to find him and Nemo, but is constantly frightened by many things surrounding him. Shark Volleyball Anchor, Bruce, and Chum are joined by Dory in a game of catch (using a mine). Meanwhile, Marlin tries to read the license plate (which later becomes a mask) Dory has one little question: what happens if you drop the mine? (which she finds out when it falls and explodes to which she says oooh ok i get it. i get it!) Soap Opera/Gill Lies While taking swimming lessons from Gill, Nemo asks the former where he came from. Gill replies that he was from Bad Luck Bay, "a place shaped like a human skull." He also had siblings: Marco, Polo, Lester, Linus, and Lulu. A soap opera starts playing on TV, and while the rest of the Tank Gang watches it, Nemo overhears a man reading to his child a story...about Bad Luck Bay. Crush the Hippie Marlin is explaining what happened when Dory got stung by the jellyfish, when Crush swims by. Marlin introduces Crush to Dory, and claims he has seen a whale. Crush begins talking about whales when he sees something. Scent of Lavender An alternate scene after Dory makes Marlin come down after swimming in a circle. Sewage After going down the drain, Nemo finds himself in the Sydney Water Treatment. He has to dodge all the obstacles in order to get out and find Marlin. Disc One contains the original widescreen release and its menus are themed after the Great Barrier Reef and its surrounding areas in the South Pacific Ocean, while Disc Two contains a unique fullscreen version made specifically for the film (details are below) and its menus are themed after the interior of Dr. Phillip Sherman's dentist office. Both versions are preceded with a bried introductory video about what features will be included in those discs. This fullscreen version, unlike the fullscreen versions of most films, instead of using pan-and-scan where huge portions of the film are cropped off so that the images can fit into a smaller screen, the fullscreen release for this film has entire scenes reedited and reanimated at some parts of the film so that it preserves the original widescreen version's quality. This is most noticable near the end of the film when two of Dr. Sherman's patients (an adult woman and a young boy, presumably her son) are both mistaken for Darla by the Tank Gang as they enter the waiting room, with the fullscreen version showing the visible portion of the woman's legs that were otherwise hidden by her skirt in which the widescreen version did not. Unfortunately, this features is exclusive only to the US. The film had a home video release on both Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on December 4, 2012, with both a 3-disc and a 5-disc set. It likely contains most of the same features seen in the original 2003 home release, as with some new features such as a music video featuring footage from the film. Unfortunately, the fullscreen version unique to the original home release likely does not return in this re-release, since it would most likely show only the original widescreen version (see above). Category:Video Video